Magdalena, the Afflicted/CA:HoD
Magdalena, the Afflicted can be summoned if you have the Orb of Magdalena, which comes from Affliction's Special Mission: Cursed . You have 168 hours to defeat Magdalena before she flees. Basic Information *Level Tier: 41-80 *Life: 200,000,000 health *Time Limit: 168 hours *Max Number of Participants: 30 *Epic Loot Drop limit: 1 *chance for an epic appears to start about 5 million, maybe 5.5 million *99 % Chance at Epic Loot Drop starts at : 10 million (people have reported 0 epics with ~13mill damage) *99 % Chance at Two Epic Loot Drops starts at: -- million *99% Chance at Three Epic Loot Drops starts at—million *Max Guild Monster Points:reached at 15,000,000 damage *GOLD MEDAL Information: Do damage and kill it in 24 hours. *Base damage (Average 972 damage per stamina point) up to 225? attack skill points Siege Weapons Battle Lore Magdalena Summoned N/A Magdalena Defeated "Magdalena descends upon you with frightening speed. She launches a fiery bolt at you which you deflect easily with your demonic arm. Magdalena: "You are truly one of us. My magic knows not to harm you. Come here and be one with us. There is no need to be shunned by humans. With you by my side we would destroy the mortal world that looks at us with such disdain." You: "Your selfish desires is what led you to your downfall. The townspeople are nothing but mindless heathens. Why would I want to become one of you?" Magdalena: "We were not always this way. We were simple folk who lived hard lives trying to make ends meet. What would you do if you were promised a better life after toiling in poverty and despair? Who are you to judge us? It is clear you also sold your soul for something. What makes you so different from us?" Before you have a chance to answer, Magdalena launches another fiery bolt at you. You deflect the projectile again with your arm. However, the projectile hits a pile of old tomes and are instantly set ablaze. The fire speads quickly as the old tomes and scrolls act as tinder. You must end this battle quickly before you are consumed by the flames as well. As you draw your weapon, you see the demonic form spread from your arm to the blade like a virus. Magdalena continues her barrage of fireballs but she does not stand a chance against your demonic form. You swat away the fiery bolts with ease causing more parts of the room to be set on fire. You close in on Magdalena and make one mighty blow against her. She makes a feeble attempt to block your weapon but it slices cleanly through her staff and Magdalena is struck down. As she screams and falls to the ground she explodes into a brilliant burst of light. In place of her body is a portal. You have no idea where it may lead but as the room continues to be consumed by the inferno you have no choice but to step through the magical gateway." Rewards After Slaying Magdalena Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop **Lowest Received = 4.9 million **~100% >= 10 million This data is (will be) derived from user contributions to this spreadsheet . Please consider visiting and updating for accuracy improvements. Category:Monsters/CA:HoD Notes Category:Monsters/CA:HoD